


There's A Room In A Hotel In New York City

by GyrFalcon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, POV Second Person, Psychological Torture, Torture, sad times with sameen shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyrFalcon/pseuds/GyrFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know this story. How does it go again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Room In A Hotel In New York City

There is a woman on a ledge. She falls.

You don’t know this yet but you will.

You don’t know the woman but you used to.

 

It’s a long story. Here’s the first part:  
They lead you stumbling in over your own feet, blindfolded and gagged, to a room which is the only thing you’ve ever known. White walls, flourescent lights, grey tiled floor. Home. There is a chair in the room. They make you sit. You wait.

This time nobody comes for you. There is no cattle prod. No knives. No cigarettes. No needles. There is no fight between their fists and something inside of you that might be demons might be you.

You are lonely.

 

2\. Okay, here’s the real first part:

You are an ex-government assassin, they are a group of broken toys; broken strings and half wound hearts. She is a sharp pain behind your eyes and a funny feeling in your chest. But she isn’t important, not yet.

 

3\. A lot of spilt blood and bullet wounds later, she has a name. She has many names. But let’s call her Root. It feels right. Rolls off your tongue like the pills they try to make you swallow, slips past your lips like vomit. Gets stuck in your throat, bubbles in your chest. It hurts.

 

4\. So many women wear her face. But which one is real?

 

5\. She comes to you in nightmares you can never quite remember. Screaming, gunshots, voices you can never place. Sometimes she is behind mesh. Bars. A cage?

No, you’re getting ahead of yourself now. Rewind. Come on, Sameen, you used to know this.

 

6\. You look in a mirror and think you see her, Root, the woman on the ledge. You don’t. You don’t see yourself either. Who are you? Maybe you should be trying to figure that out instead.

 

7\. It swirls and whirls inside of your head, no, you got it wrong before. This is real first part:

One day a man decides to create a machine. An AI that could protect everyone, prevent crimes from happening before they’ve even begun. One day, many years later, he succeeds.

Another man has the same idea. Maybe other people did as well. Maybe someone somewhere is building a machine to protect everyone from the machines already out there.

No, slow down.

One day a man decides to create a machine.

 

8\. There is a woman on a ledge. She falls.

There is a woman on a ledge. She falls.

There is a woman on a ledge. She falls.

 

9\. You are ziptied to a chair and she is holding a hot iron to your chest. You want to see if she can do it.

You are in a warehouse. You shoot her.

You are asleep, no, you are trying to sleep. You can’t. She is there. She can do it. The taser burns ache for days afterwards.

You are underground. She needs you.

You save her. You hit her.

You love her? You hate her.

Pain, you realise, is the common denominator. Torture. Even the feelings in your chest push against your breastbone as if trying to burst out from within you.

 

10\. Zipties, hoods, knives, guns. Aches and burns and bile. A kiss that was more teeth than lips and tastes like the ashes of a fire. Do you know who she was yet? To you? Do you?

A mission? Okay.

 

11\. There is a woman on a ledge. She falls.

You watch and something in you twinges. With satisfaction? You don’t know? That’s alright. What is most important is that she falls.

 

12\. There is a woman on a ledge. She falls.

You don’t care.


End file.
